A huge mistake,or not
by mysexyzexy14
Summary: This may be a huge mistake,but i cant help but feel like this could be the beginning of something new. Bad summary better story : mpreg...maybe lemon in later chapters... :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Huge Mistake,or not**

**So this is my first story and i wrote this like last year and never thought about uploading it...but now well here it is :)**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not in anyway own kingdom hearts or its characters *sigh* :(**

"**I've gotta go to the drugstore will you take me!?." I asked my older brother Cloud."sure little bro... why?" Thats when I started crying."I..he..he knew I was abstinent...a-and last night I guess h-he forgot o-or something b-but,Cloud! I don't know what to do just take me...Please?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes."okay..let me just get ready.""Thank you Cloud,thank ****you sooo much." I gave him a small smile.**

:At the drugstore:

"Cloud can you do it for me I-I can't." I asked with a pleading look in my eyes."No problem." All I could do was watch as he went to the line. I decided to look around,I don't have that much money but you never know. As I was walking I saw a mother with her child,they looked so happy,so...together...

:Cloud POV:

I can't believe it,my little brother is pregnant,and he wants me to get him the 'morning after pill.' As I approached the counter the lady greeted me with a big smile "Hello welcome to Twilight Town pharmacy,how can I help you?" I smiled back and whispered "Can I get 'the morning after pill?" A bit of red tinting my cheeks. She looked surprised and asked " Is it for your girlfriend,because I cant give you any medication like that without her

consent." I gave her a small laugh "No actually its for my little brother he...he's pregnant." This time she looked shocked,well of course she would be it's not like you hear this kind of stuff everyday. "oh..um..okay?..I need him to sign this form." Huh well at least I don't have to explain it. "Thanks...ill go get him."

:Roxas POV:

I couldn't help but stare. I could be giving this up,a happy family with Axel. I smiled its not like I'm going to take the pill without talking to him first. Thats when I saw cloud approaching me "Hey Cloud did you get it?" I asked "No you need to sign a form or something. I thought. " I don't want to do it" He looked happy? "I was hoping you would change your mind." He said with a smile. " I've been through this" He said sadly "but... I was like you...scared..I was glad I knew who the father was but... I don't know, I panicked and took the pill,the next day I told Zack, and he was outraged he said I had no right to do that... a-and we kept fighting until he stormed out." Tears going down his face. "I never saw him again and I regret not having that baby, I cried for weeks,one day I was at a cafe and I met Leon." A smile on his face " I love him so much." I looked at him, Axel currently being my boyfriend I didn't know if I loved him then,but now. "Cloud I love Axel and I want to have his child I want to have a family with him." Cloud looked estatic " Well then lets go tell him the good news. I know he'll be so happy." I smiled " I hope so."

So that was the first chapter...was it good? was it bad? Please tell me.

Reviews? :D

I'll try to upload as regularly as possible :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know this I way over due and I know some of you guys probably hate me lol but here it is...chapter 2!**

**:At Axels House:**

**Roxas POV**

**As I walked up the treacherous stairs to Axel's apartment with Cloud I started to think of all of the different scenarios in my head, what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want the baby? Would he make me get rid of it?**

**As I reached the door to the apartment, I was completely and utterly terrified…and Cloud could see that."Don't worry I'm sure he'll love you and the baby," Cloud said trying to cheer me up. Seeing as I already have a key I opened the door '****_I wonder what he's gonna do_****' I thought. I suddenly hear music coming from the back of the room and go to investigate.**

**"AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"I screamed. "Roxas? Is that you? Oh Roxas it's not what you thi..."He starts but I cut him off "NO! JUST SHUT UP I DON'T CARE!" I yell running out of the room with tears in my eyes Cloud close behind me.**

**-"See Cloud…you see what happens when you fall in love!? You end up finding your lover dancing with another person…and a WOMAN for that matter!"I scream. Cloud tries to calm me down but I don't wanna hear it….so I start running….I don't know where I'm going but anywhere is better than here.**

**I soon find myself at a park that I've never been to, and it's HUGE! Roaming the landscape I start to think about everything that's wrong with my life****_…'Great...Just great I'm lost'_**** I think to myself '****_I want this baby but I don't think I could take it if he rejects me..ugh why did I run?'…._**** Wait it's not my fault! He was the one that was with that…person.. . and…..and…ugh I just want this to be over already! **

**As Im wondering around the park I think I hear something,"ROXAS!?"**

**"Oh no."**

* * *

**Hmm I wander who that could be? :)**

**So I was thinking..I'm a horrible person L I've been keeping you guys waiting for...idk like months!**

**This time I've got an actual plot and I'm ready to write it :P UGH and I hate how short it is :(**


End file.
